


Happy Holidays (or 5 Holiday Seasons Filled with Happiness and 1 Where it isn't as Happy but Still Has a Happy Ending)

by Sevanadium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, But we have drunk!Gavin getting pissed off about android rights, Christmas, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), There's like -12 romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevanadium/pseuds/Sevanadium
Summary: Five holiday seasons spanning the growth of Connor and Gavin's relationship and one where things go a bit pear-shaped but end up okay in the end.





	1. Becoming Friends - 2038

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightestStarInTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestStarInTheSky/gifts).



Considering everything that had happened over the past month or so, sitting alone wasn’t all that bad. In fact, Connor found it a perfectly adequate pastime. He did it quite often at Hank’s house when Hank was otherwise occupied—with work or sleeping or whatever men on the far side of fifty do—and had to leave Connor to his own devices.

Provided, this occasion was rather different.

“Come on, Connor. Do you really think—for one fucked up moment—that I’m going to leave your sorry ass by itself on Christmas?” Hank said as walked into the living room.

“Today is just like every other day to me, Hank. I do not mind spending it alone,” Connor replied.

The first true taste of isolation he’d gotten was at Jericho—humans regarding Connor as something less wasn’t an issue. More often than not, humans had some (rather illogical) reason to hate all androids. Equally.

But sitting there with the other androids, with Markus’ tenuous trust and the others’ distrust—that was the first time he had felt well and truly alone. Because he was with his people and they liked each other perfectly fine. Just not Connor.

So at the end of things, he was okay with being alone in this circumstance.

“Not under my watch you aren’t.” Hank walked over to Connor and roughly grabbed his arm. “Come on, let’s get you into one of Gran’s Christmas sweaters, they’re hideous—I’m sure you’ll love them to bits. We’re going to Tina’s Christmas party.”

Though Hank had initially shown displeasure at the idea of attending Tina’s Christmas party, Connor acquiesced and let Hank pull him to his closet where he spent the next couple of minutes browsing—four minutes and twenty-seven seconds to be exact but Hank was working on getting Connor to be a bit less ‘creepily accurate’ and more general.

That was how he’d ended up sitting alone once more, albeit at Tina’s Christmas party. One thing was for certain: it was a lot more entertaining than watching Sumo sleep, and on occasion, bark at his own farts. Despite that, he’d spent hours idly watching Sumo and trying to figure out the mathematics behind the spots—there was none as far as he could tell—and paying apt attention whenever the St. Bernard rolled over, huffed, or did anything really, such as the aforementioned barking at his own farts. Just like Hank, Sumo preferred to spend his days lazing in the sunniest spot he could find whilst eating only the most tantalising (read: all) morsels of food.

Not that watching people was all that different to watching Sumo. From his position on Tina’s gaudy red and white striped couch Connor watched intently as Gavin Reed and Chris Miller competed as to whom could burp the loudest and longest after chugging a glass of soda. Connor suspected that whatever they were drinking was spiked—willingly—with something alcoholic.

At that exact moment, right after letting out a game winning burp, Gavin made eye contact with Connor.

In reaction, Connor looked away from Gavin, turning his gaze to his neatly folded hands and tucking his legs closer to himself. Because leaving them where someone could trip, fall, and hurt themselves was silly. Really.

“Dipshit, what’re you doing here?”

It seemed that Gavin had taken it upon himself to initiate conversation with Connor—an unprecedented event that made sense when one took the fact that Gavin had been drinking into account. Since up until this point, Gavin had avoided Connor like he was the plague and most likely would not have approached him under any other circumstances.

“Hank said that I should come so that I wouldn’t be alone,” Connor answered Gavin honestly.

Gavin sat heavily next to Connor, prompting the couch’s old springs to squeak in protest. The other man draped himself over the back of the couch, looking more relaxed than Connor had ever seen him. Observing this moment gave Connor the oppurtunity to contrast it against Gavin’s general disposition and made him realise: Gavin was always as tense as a spring under pressure and just as ready to release. Additionally, it was almost nice to see Gavin in such a relaxed state as he stopped looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Something Connor understood well.

“Fat load of good that did. You’re sitting here alone—all by yourself—Hank really did help didn’t he? Bet you he’s probably up Fowler’s ass or something like that.”

“It’s impossible for Hank to be up Fowler’s—“

“Come on. You can’t be telling me that you don’t understand that. I know you know what I mean ‘cause you’ve understood Hank just fine so far. No way that now you suddenly can’t compute the shit I’m saying.”

Now would not be the best time to admit that he had been occupied with comparing Gavin at the Detroit Police Department to the Gavin that sat next to him. Or that he had more than enough processing power to do the same for every person present at Tina’s party and still have some to spare for calculating pi to the nth decimal—an embarrassing fact.

“While I have an extensive dictionary of many colloquialisms, it is sometimes a challenge to recognise one when I have not heard it before. It is an issue that I have noticed and am attempting to rectify.”

“But about the others?” Gavin asked. The drink he was holding—not the same one he’d had at the burping contest—sloshed around the glass and got precariously close to the rim. “I’ve seen the other androids in interviews and they use and understand that crap just fine.”

“My ability to understand and make use of colloquialisms is inferior to other androids. I was created with the intention of doing police work therefore being able to hold a superficially satisfying conversation was not an issue,” Connor admitted.

“Why not ask one of your android friends to help you out there then?”

There was one issue with that. He had no ‘android friends’ as Gavin had put it. He spent his time with humans and humans only. Jericho was out of the question—he was still notorious for being the Deviant Hunter that ‘always completed his mission’ and it was a label that would stick.

Apparently, there was a huge difference between androids that had no choice but to follow orders that were mostly peaceful and androids that had no choice but to follow orders that directly resulted in the death of three androids—one of which would have occurred even if he were not on the scene, and possibly others.

“They—” There was a chance that Gavin would not remember this come morning and Connor felt compelled to take advantage of being able to confess the things which bothered him for a reason which did not present itself—“They have come to the conclusion that trusting me is an irrational decision and thus take no interest in allowing me in their presence whatsoever.”

A few moments passed and Connor began to get worried—had he upset Gavin in some way? Gavin had asked a question, and though it had made Connor uncomfortable, he had answered truthfully.

When Gavin finally spoke it was nothing like the simulations Connor had started to ostensibly run. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Before Connor could reply and say that no, he was not kidding Gavin, the man continued.

“I’ve seen the shit that you’ve done. You risked your freshly deviated ass to go to Cyberlife Tower and turn—convert—whatever the fuck you did—a bunch of androids. And don’t get me started on how you threw that Traci case. It’s clear even if you’re drunker than Hank. Either way, they should be grateful, really fucking grateful, that you risked your plastic ass for their cause.”

“Thank you,” Connor said, stopping Gavin before he could continue. Which, in retrospect, did not work all that well.

“The fuck are you thanking me for? I’m just going on about how stupid you guys are—not like we’re much better. I mean there was that one time Tina dared me to do a doughnut with the DPD car in the parking lot of a Dunkin’... So yeah. I’m fucking sorry that you’re stuck by yourself on Tina’s shitty couch.”

“It isn’t as bad as you think, Gavin. Tonight has been a wonderful opportunity to study how humans act when inebriated. Furthermore, I don’t understand why you are apologising—you did not cause them to act like that and you were incapable of stopping them from doing so.”

Gavin’s hand lifted as if to whack him on the arm, Hank had done it before and called it a friendly punch, before he changed his mind and slung it over the back of the couch once more. “It’s a—I don’t know how to explain it but I can sympathise with you. No one should be treated like that by their own people.”

“Oh. I understand.”

A few minutes of silence passed between them. During which he spotted Hank with Jeffrey Fowler, as Gavin had predicted. They were sitting at a table near the center of everything and each of them were armed with a bottle of beer. Hank swung his around excitedly as he spoke and most likely relayed a story from his younger years when things weren’t as ‘royally fucked up’ as they once were. At least according to Hank. Connor had no data on the situation.

He also didn’t have data on what was happening at this moment. Next to him sat the one and only Gavin Reed. A man that had pegged him as nothing but a nuisance from day one and yet, here he was, giving Connor the time of day, apologising for things that were not even his fault.

Something niggled at Connor. Clearly Gavin had experienced something similar.

Looking back it was clear. Like with Connor, there was a divide between Gavin and the rest of the Detroit Police Department. Even his friends, Tina and Chris, tended to keep away from him during his shift and he swapped partners more than Hank swapped bottles of alcohol. In that moment it made sense in a morbid fashion.

“I’m also sorry, you know.”

Connor cocked his head to the side. “What for?”

“Everything I did in the DPD. The punching you, the calling you dipshit and meaning it—usually I don’t mean that sort of thing—the punching you again. All of that.”

“There is no need to apologise for that. Even though people don’t admit it, there’s a difference between a deviated android and one that isn’t.”

“So you didn’t know any better? That just makes it even worse,” Gavin said, his voice low and simmering angrily while his hand gripped his glass tightly.

“I disagree.”

Right now would be when Connor explained why he disagreed to Gavin, but no logical reason came to mind. There had to be something that wasn’t just ‘he was a machine’ because while it was true, he still had enough free will to go out of his way to aggravate Gavin when it could be easily avoided. However, there was something else— 

“Though you were more aggressive with me, you did not treat me any different to how you would treat someone you dislike. For example, you also call Hank names and sometimes threaten him—though you do not go through with them,” Connor explained.

Scoffing, Gavin said, “Way to make a man feel good about himself. I mean really.”

“I’m merely stating facts. Like how you there is a higher percentage of redundancy within your speech when you’re drunk.”

“Yeah sure. Don’t think I didn’t notice you doing the same thing earlier on. You sounded like you’d been hit with a dictionary when you were on about how shitty people have been treating you. Fucking assholes.”

Which was true. Connor did have a tendency to rely more on his programming when under any form of stress. This resulted in him sounding a lot more robotic than he usually did—something that didn’t happen before he deviated and must have just evolved over the last few weeks.

“I guess so,” Connor replied and that was it for that particular line of conversation.

“Do you like cats?” Gavin asked, changing the topic suddenly and Connor was more than pleased with that.

“I guess so,” Connor reiterated. “I’ve never really been around cats, only dogs, so I have yet to formulate an opinion on the species.”

“Well I’ve always been around cats and I swear they’re even more asshole-ish than me, but I’m sure you’d like to meet the little shits I’ve got one day. Because I know you’re a dog person and all but you can’t really ‘formulate’ an opinion on dogs until you also know what cats are like.”

 

Leaning back on the couch, Gavin smirked and looked, for all intents and purposes, as if he belonged there. There where he was right next to Connor, keeping him from being alone—even if they didn’t like each other and there was still more tension between them than in a rubber band that was stretched past its limit and ready to snap.

And it was about time that the above occurred.

Smiling, Connor replied, “Meeting your cats would be wonderful! You have three of them, right?”


	2. 2039 - Friends

This year, things were different. A lot different. Which Gavin found he quite liked. Whereas before he’d just spend his holidays moping about and going to Tina’s or a friend of a friend’s party, he now had someone to spend his time with. 

Which was really nice, because at this point, his cats weren’t the same as actual human company and if he was being honest here, Connor was far more interesting because at least he could have an actual conversation with the android. Meows, growls and purrs only got so far. 

“And exactly why do we need to go to the shops to buy Christmas decorations on Christmas Eve of all days?” Gavin asked from his couch as he idly stroked Fucknugget’s fur. She was the most recent addition to Gavin’s cat army and was by far the most appreciative of petting. 

“Hank is lacking when it comes to the holiday season and related things such as Christmas decorations and I assumed that you would be the same until you told me a few minutes ago that you would not mind having a tree next year. There are still thirteen stores open at this hour that stock Christmas decorations so it’s only logical to buy a tree now and not later..”

But Fucknugget was lying on his stomach. And she was purring. There was no way that he was going to force her to move just to get some crappy Christmas decorations. 

It was like Connor had read his mind. The android made a noise that imitated the sound of their food bag being shaken and Fucknugget flew to the kitchen along with Gilbert and the one other cat that Gavin had owned for nearly two years and had yet to name (he usually just called her Cat).

“That was really mean, Connor.”

“I merely used Pavlovian conditioning to my benefit, Gavin,” Connor retorted. 

“Yeah well. You know you didn’t have to do that because I would’ve gotten up. I swear.” 

What he’d just said was a complete lie and he knew it— so did Connor. Instead of continuing to argue he stood up and dusted his jersey, trying to remove as much cat hair as possible. A futile task at best because by now his wardrobe was permanently infused with cat hair. 

From the kitchen Gilbert gave a confused ‘mrrow’ from atop the counter, demanding where his humans were to feed him. 

“I apologise for tricking your cats into being fed but you must admit that it served my purpose well—you are now standing.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Gavin said half heartedly, scanning the room for his sneakers with the chewed up laces—which he had planned to replace as his own personal Christmas gift but never got around to. He’d just do it in the new year. 

It took a while, but eventually they were back home before dark. Meaning they had only spent about three hours shopping instead of Gavin’s ten minute run in and run out of the store as if it were radioactive and had a death wish for him. 

“Are you sure about not visiting me and Hank tomorrow?” Connor asked, setting the Christmas tree down as if it weighed nothing. 

Nodding, he answered, “I’m sure. At least I’m spending today with you—that’s something, isn’t it?” The sound of tape being ripped from one of the boxes of Christmas lights they’d bought echoed his statement. 

Over past year, they had both become a lot closer. In fact, Gavin considered Connor to be his closest friend—something which he would have deemed impossible little more than a year ago. Nowadays, he was partnered with Connor on more than a couple of his cases. Their ambition and dedication to their job making things go by smoothly and it was the first time that Gavin had a regular partner instead of being passed around like a week old tortilla that no one wanted.

They didn’t speak much while decorating, Gavin’s phone played crappy holiday songs at full blast and encouraged silence, and as with work at the DPD, they made a good team. Although, Connor did have a rather odd obsession with keeping the baubles symmetrical which got on his nerves every now and then but wasn’t all that bad.

“Are you sure you’re alright with having a tree in your living room, Gavin?” Connor asked once they were both done and admiring their handiwork. 

One thing worried Gavin: his cats. Already Gilbert and Cat were circling the tree like sharks ready to attack their prey. That would be an issue—for tomorrow. Furthermore, Gavin had never been one for anything festive and probably wouldn’t look at any of the Christmas decorations ever again once this year was done but after hearing that Hank didn’t do Christmas…

“I’m fine with it—don’t worry. If I had an issue I wouldn’t have said yes in the first place. Would I have?”

He was always up for introducing Connor to new experiences. Such as the time he took Connor ice skating. Even now, his wrist still ached from time to time because he had been stupid and thought that he’d be able to master the skill quickly when in reality it had been Connor that had kept him from flopping about on his ass like a fish out of water, garnering quite a few stares. 

However, he’d had fun, just as he had today and that was all that counted in his opinion. 

“Then I won’t press the matter further.” Connor paused for a moment to rearrange a few baubles that looked perfectly fine to Gavin.  
“Do you have dinner?” 

Gavin hummed noncommittally. He had to admit, Connor did have an eye for what did and didn’t look good. Despite his rather manic monologue about things being balanced whilst he decorated, the silver and gold baubles where artfully placed and there wasn’t too much tinsel—one of Gavin’s enemies along with opening up those child proof pill bottles, something he still had to get the hang of and made him embarrassed. He was nearly 40 for crying out loud!

“The tree’s looking fucking amazing, Connor,” Gavin remarked.

“I’m leaving in twenty minutes to get you a healthy dinner since you do not take proper care of yourself.”

“Come on,” Gavin whined. “I’m not a child and I don’t need mothering from someone that’s the same age as one.” 

“However, I have a database with more knowledge than the average human—and thus experience— and am better equipped to make these sorts of decisions.”

Fucknugget held no interest in the Christmas tree and instead chose to pester Gavin for something to eat by butting her head against Gavin’ ankle. “Says the man that got his head stuck in a fence because he wanted to pet someone’s dog—shut it, I’ll feed you now.”

At that, Connor looked away and Gavin felt accomplished for a moment before guilt stung him more than the fucking freezing cold air that hit his face whenever he ventured outside of his apartment. He didn’t like belittling Connor like that. Not anymore. Since they were close friends, it was as clear as day that Connor had a low self-esteem and often looked to others for approval. 

“If I recall correctly, you don’t mind eating salads. When I leave I’ll get you one.” 

Now he was backed into a corner. Gavin felt bad and didn’t want to say no to Connor, leaving no choice but to accept. “Okay,” he acquiesced. “But you’re staying here for a bit, just to admire our handiwork. I’ll even let you try some of my coffee.” He began to walk towards the kitchen that was far too small for his liking but serviceable nonetheless. 

Connor busied himself with heaping attention onto Gavin’s cats whilst he made the coffee. 

In a way, making coffee was therapeutic. There was a set order that he went about things and it just calmed him down and allowed him to think for a bit, giving him room to clear his thoughts for whatever shitstorm would come next. Usually spending hours of his night worrying over work and writing reports so that he wouldn’t be backlogged at the DPD but it also worked well in social situations when he found himself at a loss for how to continue. 

Handing the now finished coffee over to Connor to dip his finger in and taste he said, “Y’know, it’s been a year since we became friends. And well—” he paused to find the right words to explain himself— “I guess I’m thankful for that.”

“You’re welcome, Gavin. I’m also grateful that we put aside our difficult beginning and became friends.”

“Yeah. Or else you would have been stuck with Anderson, who’s stuck in the last century himself.” After taking the mug back from Connor he took a sip and savoured the bitter taste as it made its way down his throat. It was much better than the terrible insult he had just said. 

“Hank has adapted as expected for a person of his age. Though his aversion to technology is just a mental block, he is fully capable of using it sufficiently.”

“You think you wanna do something after Christmas? We can even take Sumo and go somewhere because God forbid we ignore the mutt too much.”

“That sounds acceptable.” Despite Connor’s rather nonchalant diction, he brightened considerably at the idea of taking Sumo somewhere and spending time with Gavin which caused Gavin to not regret the idea at all. Anything that made Connor happy made him happy. 

“It’s a date then.”

“Uh, Gavin?”

Upon realising what he had just said, Gavin sputtered and choked on the sip he had just taken. Connor patted him a few times on the back to help him but it wasn’t necessary—why did people even to that? But he was too preoccupied to tell Connor to stop. 

Once that had stopped he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “I mean, if you um, if you want it to be. I don’t mind either way. Actually I don’t even know if you like anyone in that way nevermind me because I’m just a crazy cat guy that smells of cat piss more often than not. Even though I try to use all of those odor removers but they never work like advertised so uh—”

“I’d like that,” Connor said, interrupting Gavin. 

“—I can take that back if you really want me too…Oh. Do you mean that?”

“I have yet to say something that I do not mean.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure.”

“Sure, sure?”

“Sure, sure,” Connor replied. 

“Well, it’s a date then.”

“It definitely is.” Upon saying that, Connor looked pretty smug, like the cat that got the cream. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gavin released the tension he never knew he had. Somewhere between now and then things had become different. A lot different. However, it wasn’t what he had expected. But in a good way, a really good way. 

Connor rolled his shoulders a few times—once Gavin had asked and Connor had told him that it was a good way to stimulate the flow of his cooling fluids when he had been stationary for a while and had the added benefit of making him seem more human like—and said. “Would you like me to get you anything other than dinner? However, before you ask I would like to state that I will not get you any chocolate, energy drinks, or odd flavours of coffee that you pretend to not enjoy but you actually do.”

Well that shot Gavin’s plan out of the air. “You could get some cat food, I’m running a bit low and I’ll let you use my account to pay ‘cause the shit’s pretty pricey these days.”

“That is not necessary—I need more excuses to spend money,” Connor said and exited the apartment, not even allowing Gavin to continue the argument. 

“Damn, I wish I could say that.” Gavin mumbled to himself as he watched the door close. Fucknugget meowed once more and he bent down to scratch her behind the ears. It felt nice to have someone looking out for him and making sure he ate properly—something which was seemingly alien to him until now. Furthermore, he’d never had someone that he’d do absolutely anything for.

“What did I even do to deserve that dumb fuck? He’s too pure for this messed up world. Don’t you agree, Fucknugget?”

Fucknugget simply rubbed her head against Gavin’s ankle once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have no excuse for this chapter being late but my overly paranoid aunt is restricting my computer time... I'm legally allowed to drive and do the dirty with whoever but apparently I can't use a computer with an internet connection (which I've been allowed since I was like 11)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry unacceptable_bisexual but you're now a perverted Indian man that wants to kidnap me for a pornography ring.


	3. 2041 - Boyfriends

Last year Gavin had told himself that he wouldn’t put up Christmas decorations again, go to Hank’s house for dinner, or adopt another cat. 

He’d been wrong on all counts except for the last one. 

However, that was because he’d adopted two cats and not just one so it wasn’t an exception. Things had just gone slightly differently to how he’d expected. 

Connor had named Ghoti (pronounced fish) and he had to be one of the laziest cats Gavin had ever met whilst Slinky the Siamese spent her days scrambling Gavin’s papers and just being a little shit in as many ways as possible. 

Gripping Gavin’s hand tightly, Connor led Gavin up the driveway to Hank’s house. It was in much better condition than he expected—though that was most likely because of Connor. Gavin’s apartment was cleaner than it had been since he had well… ever really. 

“Thank you so much for agreeing to come to Hank’s house for dinner. I know you both dislike each other but it means a lot to me to spending time with my two favorite people—and Sumo. I do not think Sumo would like it if we excluded him tonight,” Connor said. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Anderson and I will manage to get along for one evening.”

The look on Connor’s face was one of disagreement. Gavin let that slide. Tonight was Connor’s evening and both he and Anderson would both do their best to make the little shit happy. 

“I promise,” Gavin continued. 

“Alright.”

Connor knocked on the door to Anderson’s house—three sharp, perfectly timed raps that resulted in Sumo ‘borf’ing in reaction and then it was a matter of waiting. Why the fuck did Anderson take so long to answer the door when he already knew that they would arrive at six on the dot as Connor’s timekeeping was perfect?

Just as Gavin was about to knock himself the door opened to show Anderson looking like he was bored to death and definitely not ready to entertain. “You gonna stand there or what?’ he asked Gavin and Connor before moving out of the way to allow them to enter the house. 

Immediately Connor made a beeline for Sumo and began to pet him. The dog’s tongue lolled and his tail thwapped against the couch in excitement. 

“Did you miss me boy? Because I missed you. It has been a while since I last saw you and took you for walkies—just over a week,” Connor said, showering the dog with attention. 

Standing there, just inside the front door, Gavin felt pretty awkward. “Is he always like that with Sumo?” he asked quietly. 

“All the time. Is he the same with your cats?” 

“You bet.”

A few moments passed and it looked like Connor wasn’t going to turn his attention away from Sumo anytime soon.

“You okay with takeout?” Hank asked. “Because I’m not a chef and neither’s Connor.”

“Nor am I. Where you getting it from?”

“There’s a new place that opened a few blocks away, they serve alright burgers, I guess—you probably wouldn’t’ve liked the Chicken Feed,” Hank said. 

Gavin shrugged. That was good enough. “Hey, Connor! Aren’t you going to greet your old goat father?” 

“Hello, Hank!” Connor greeted at the same time that Hank said, “What?” in protest. 

Hank shook his head. “How’ve you been faring with Reed, son?” 

“Everything has been perfect. Since the move, I have settled in nicely and have no issues at all. We recently adopted another cat—”

“Actually we didn’t adopt her, she just decided to stay,” Gavin interrupted.

“—correct. The commute is also a lot better now that I live closer to the Detroit Police Department,” Connor finished. 

“That’s good.” Hank searched for something else to ask and looked rather pitiful, before giving up. “You ready to go and fetch something to eat? I would have ordered in advance but they only accept voice calls and the person on the other end of the line always mumbles. Fucking annoying if you ask me.”

Connor nodded and patted Sumo once more before they left. Gavin was ravenous and it seemed like Hank was in the same boat so there wasn’t much argument between them on that front.

After a short niggle over who would drive—Connor won using nothing but statistics and Gavin was thankful that they wouldn’t have to suffer under Anderson’s crappy driving. He’d faced faced the man’s driving once and still got nauseous at the thought of it months later. Anderson had been one hundred percent sober at that time which just made it worse. 

They were back barely even an hour later with dinner. During that time they’d managed to offend a mother and their daughter by the copious swearing that happened between them, ended up with a traffic cone in the boot of Gavin’s car and Connor had befriended a labrador that did not want to leave him alone. 

Needless to say, it was an experience and Gavin was less than willing to repeat it. 

Anderson landed heavily on the couch with an “oof” and dug into his meal. Whilst Gavin lowered himself gently into the aging couch and offered Connor a taste before he started eating. When he took a bite for himself he was surprised to discover that it was actually tasty. 

“Gotta give it to you, Anderson, you actually chose a place that makes good nosh. Going to Larry’s Burgers might be on my agenda for sometime in the near future— because damn,” Gavin said. 

“I just feel bad ‘cause Connor’s gotta sit there and watch us eat.”

“It does not bother me since at most I can just analyse the different chemicals in something—meaning that even if I could eat, I would not enjoy it all that much,” Connor said but still dipped another finger in Gavin’s ketchup before putting it in his mouth. 

“But still…” Hank said. 

“It isn’t an issue,” Connor insisted. 

“Well either way we’re sorry that Cyberfuck missed out on such a—something that you can’t really miss out on,” Gavin said. 

Connor simply put arm around Gavin and hugged him from his position on the couch. 

“So.” Hank took a bite of food. “What’re your guys’ plans?” he asked them. 

“What do you mean?” Connor asked. 

“Y’know, for the future and that sort of shit.” 

Gavin chewed slowly as he mulled over the question. As far as he knew, neither he nor Connor had any long term plans or for the immediate future. In fact, they were taking things day by day. Which suited Gavin—in this situation at least. 

“We have not discussed anything regarding the future,” Connor admitted. 

“So no weddings or anything that would force me to dress up in a suit and tie?” He joked.

Gavin grumbled. “Well first the government would have to sort out android-human marriage—that’s not gonna happen for a good couple of years.”

“You never know,” Anderson mused. “But you two are happy with each other?” he asked seriously. 

“Would I still be with the idiot if I wasn’t?” 

“I am perfectly content being in a relationship with Gavin.”

“Good, good… I’m glad that you have someone, Con. Even if it has to be Reed.”

Despite how Anderson had barely ever said a positive statement directed towards Gavin, he knew that there was no longer any bite or disdain that had once stained their relationship.

“And I’ll put up with you for Connor’s sake I suppose.”

“Remember that if you break his heart I’ll break you in half. Just because I’m an ‘old goat’ as you say doesn’t mean I don’t have connections that an cover my tracks if I just happen to commit murder.”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. You’ve already given me the shovel talk—with a lot more violence than what’s happening right now—and trust me, I’d rather have that happen to me than hurt him,” Gavin said.

For a while they continued to eat their burgers in silence, and possibly because it was difficult to bring up a topic that everyone could relate to that wasn’t Connor or murder. Both of which had been brought up enough times to have covered nearly every avenue. However, Anderson rarely brought up Gavin’s relationship with Connor and Gavin felt glad about that since it was awkward to talk about being romantically involved with the ‘son’ of a coworker whom he had known and hated for the better part of a decade, if not more. 

He put the empty container onto the table and leaned back into the couch. Anderson had offered to get him a plate but he had declined in favour of eating as soon as possible. 

“By my predictions, android-human and android marriage will be legalised within the next five years. Any longer and there is a chance of the people taking action,” Connor stated.

“You tryna hint at something, son?”

“No. I’m merely stating the facts.”

Marriage had never been a topic between them but Gavin had a suspicion that they both felt the same way about it. Gavin was more than willing to marry Connor if the laws permitted it, however, he would rather do it some other time that wasn’t the present and definitely not two days before New Year’s Eve. 

“I’m sure they’ll get their heads on straight… eventually,” Gavin said and settled himself against Connor’s side. He subtly batted away Connor’s arm before putting his own around Connor. They were in front of Anderson and Gavin didn’t put it above him to use that ‘weakness’ as blackmail material at the DPD.

“I know.” Connor leaned his head against Gavin’s shoulder. It would have almost been peaceful. If Anderson wasn’t present. 

But Gavin would not complain, he would rather be content with being near Connor. Anderson be damned. “But yeah, I’d like for them to finally get that shit organised,” he reiterated.

“I agree, Gavin. However, there are still many other android laws that need consideration first as they are more important. Especially in regards to crime.”

Hank huffed. “Androids should be held accountable, just as humans would.”

“What of the punishment?” Connor asked. “Jail means a very different thing to you than it does to me.”

“Weren’t they talking about changing the codes on the shits?” Gavin butted in. 

“However, you would not do that to a human using the various treatments that have been discovered over the years.” 

“Well I sure wish they would—people these days are getting out of hand,” Gavin scoffed. 

“That I can agree on,” Hank said.

“So we’re finally agreeing on something?” 

“Though it may not work. Just as we have yet to discover what exactly in our code causes deviancy other than some form of emotional distress, we may not be able to isolate what causes a behaviour and remove it. Additionally, there may be other issues associated with just removing a chunk of code that would take weeks, if not months to find and fix. Even if an android were tasked with doing it,” Connor said. 

“So basically you guys have a lot of code and think it’s best not to mess with?” Hank asked.

“Yes.”

“How are you gonna fix that sort of stuff though. It’s not like you can decommission them—give them the android version of a death penalty.”

Gavin felt more than he saw Connor nod. “I believe that some form of correctional institute will be incorporated, same as with humans, albeit with less of a result.”

Allowing his head to rest against Connor’s, Gavin sighed. He was pretty comfortable, even with one of the springs from Anderson’s couch digging into his back. Maybe, just maybe, he would, get used to having evenings like this. And who knows, there’s a change that he would get used to Hank. 

From across the lounge, Hank let out a large belch after his burger and patted his stomach. “That was a fucking good burger,” he said. “I need to go there again.”

Then again, maybe he wouldn’t get used to Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now officially two days behind schedule. I'm going to try and get a second chapter out today to rectify that.


	4. 2043 - Engaged

It was only right that Connor proposed to Gavin, considering that Gavin had taken it upon himself to initiate their friendship and their romantic relationship. Balance held much importance in Connor’s life and by doing that he was keeping it—the same applied to his reasoning behind proposing on Christmas Eve (their anniversary) of all days.

Consequently, it meant he could use that as an excuse to spoil Gavin by taking him out to dinner to an Italian restaurant. Whilst doing his research, Connor had discovered that Italians traditionally served seafood on Christmas Eve and Gavin liked seafood which equalled a very well made match. Though it was a shame that Connor couldn’t join in other than analysing the odd dish.

Stamping down the irrational urge to smile like a loon, Connor walked into their living room where he amusedly watched Gavin attempt to dodge their cats—which were adamant on trying to get as much cat hair on Gavin’s suit as possible.

“Ready to go, Gavin?” Connor asked, smiling at the other man. 

To put it simply: Gavin looked amazing. Even though his plain suit had seen better days and his tie was childish with cartoon cats printed on and seemed a bit out of place, it still looked good on him and made Connor ready to look for more reasons to see Gavin in formal wear. 

Their wedding seemed like a good next bet. 

“Heya, dipshit. I’m ready, and you?”

“Affirmative.”

As they walked, Gavin’s fingers sublty linked themselves with Connor’s and in turn Connor tightened his grip. Moments where Gavin was the one to initiate contact, in semi-public no less, where few and far between. So the best thing to do was to cherish them. Though it wasn't as if Gavin disliked physical closeness, he liked it just fine—Connor had made sure of that.

“Y’know,” Gavin began. “You look pretty good when dressed up. I’d say you look good in a suit but you always wear them for work and it’s not necessary to say or else I’d be telling you ya look good nonstop.”

Before Gavin could continue, Connor replied, “Thank you, Gavin. You also looking stunning though I was unaware that you had a cat-themed tie.”

“Got it as a gift. Years and years ago from Tina. I think?”

“She does have good taste when it comes to certain things.”

“Ties aren’t one of them though,” Gavin chuckled. 

“It is a novelty though—and it suits you.”

They had to take the stairs, all seven flights of them, because Gavin’s apartment building was in dire need of maintenance. For Connor this wasn’t an issue but he could tell that Gavin was tired and uncomfortable by the time they had reached the reception—he kept pulling at his collar before proceeding to loosen and then tighten his tie. 

“May I drive?” Connor asked, taking the keys to Gavin’s car out of his pocket. 

“Uh, sure I guess. I mean you usually drive so what difference does it make?” Gavin shrugged, got into the passenger seat and immediately turned on the heater. 

Connor brushed the dusting of snow he’d gotten on himself off before getting into the car himself. He’d told Hank what he was planning earlier that day and while the man seemed superficially excited, he couldn’t help but sense some discontent regarding his plans to propose. Was it because he disliked Gavin or because that meant that Connor was growing up in a fashion?

But neither reason seemed to fit. Gavin and Hank had grown much closer over the years and Connor had already been living with Gavin for nearly three years at this point. Moreover, it irked him that he could not determine what the underlying reason was for the way that Hank had acted. 

The drive to Panaino was long but not an issue. Connor quite enjoyed listening to Gavin’s eclectic collection of music that was so diverse that Connor could not pinpoint a genre that Gavin really liked. 

But parking was one, the parking lot was filled to the brim with cars and they had to park a short walk away from the restaurant which made Connor all the more grateful for making a reservation a couple days prior for this exact reason. If it was pandemonium outside, it was sure to be the same inside the restaurant. 

Furthermore, it also brought up the worry that Gavin was going to reject him in front of an entire restaurant of people, some of whom would surely recognise them from somewhere like the news or just from seeing them out and about. Though the former was much more likely in Connor’s case. He quickly pushed down the worry. They had both talked about marriage on a few occasions and had been amenable to the idea with the only thing getting in the way being the laws regarding android-human marriage which had been changed only a few weeks ago. 

Connor would have proposed then and there but he thought it would be more special to wait until the holiday season as it seemed like a much more meaningful date—seemingly everything good that occured to them happened during late December and he wasn’t scared to keep up the tradition. 

“Thank God it looks warmer inside—I’m about to freeze my balls off out here,” Gavin said and rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to heat himself up. 

“I apologise for not warning you about the temperature before we left. It seems like there was an error in the weather forecast.”

“Don’t worry about it. S’not like you were made to predict that sort of thing.”

The temperature was considerably better in the restaurant, and the heat was almost stifling. No more than a few seconds had passed before a waitron that wasn’t busy in the mayhem of the restaurant approached them. 

“Hello, sirs. Do you have a reservation?” she asked, smiling brightly.

“Yes. Under the name ‘Reed’,” Connor said. 

“Right this way then.” She lead them to their table. “The menu will be brought shortly”

Connor nodded. 

“Thanks,” Gavin said and they both sat. 

Where they were seated was quite nice with a good view of the outside street and they were secluded enough to give a semblance of privacy. Not that there was all that much privacy to be given in a restaurant. 

In a matter of minutes the waitron returned with their menus and left them to decide. Connor glanced over the android-friendly options. There was nothing that was just pure thirium and because of that he would be forced to have nothing— as he wasn’t equipped with the same filtration function that most other androids had. Shop bought thirium was often not to the same quality as that in Cyberlife Tower. He was meant to have thirium straight and nothing else. Though it didn’t matter to him, he was perfectly content to have nothing. 

He watched as Gavin looked at the drinks menu before he apparently decided on one and put it down. 

“Do they have anything you can have?” Gavin asked. 

“No. However it is not an issue.” The small box felt heavy in Connor’s pocket and he patted it to make sure it was in deep enough to not fall out. A redundant move since he knew that anyways but he allowed himself to let his nerves get the better of him in that moment. 

“Well it should be required for all restaurants to have shit that you can eat. You’re not the only android that has doesn’t have a proper filter.”

“I understand,” Connor said. “But from the business’ point of view, thirium is expensive to buy and only needs to be topped up on average, every six months. It wouldn’t be a good investment—however they still cater to androids by having options with a very watered down version of thirium.”

The rest of their meal went by both quickly and slowly. After Gavin had ordered his drink by pointing at the menu and saying “I’ll have whatever that is.” along with the Christmas special there had been very little waiting which was good. But also bad since Connor became more nervous as the evening went on and even took to fidgeting with his fingers below the table where Gavin couldn’t see. 

“That was fucking excellent—I can’t believe that I managed to fit dessert in after all that,” Gavin said. At some point during the meal, Connor had noticed the man surreptitiously loosening his belt a notch. 

“I can agree,” Connor said. During every course, Connor had ‘stolen’ a small amount of Gavin’s meal and tested it and in turn, justified his opinion.

Sighing in satisfaction, Gavin said, “I don’t think I can move. At all. Ever.” 

This was his moment, now or never. Connor would have to propose. Until that moment, he’d never understood the term ‘butterflies in one’s stomach’ or a ‘knot in one’s chest’ but now he understood both, very well. 

He stood, got on one knee and took the box out of his pocket. For some unknown reason, Connor was grateful when he didn’t fumble or drop it. 

“Gavin, I know that out of all the people I have come across, you’re the one that has made me the happiest. So would you marry me and continue to do so?” Connor asked, his thirium pump beating in his chest. 

Out of all the hundred of simulations he’d run when ruminating upon that very moment, laughter was not one of the reactions he had thought of. Gavin’s laughter made his entire system heat up as his processors worked overtime and cooling system stuttered. 

“I don’t believe this. It was supposed to me that proposed to you,” Gavin said and took his own box with a ring in it to show to Connor whilst still laughing. 

“So you’re accepting?”

“Why the fuck else would I have brought my own ring, dipshit?” 

There was an applause as Gavin forcefully pulled Connor into an embrace. 

He kissed Connor for just a moment before saying. “I love you ya know?”

“Of course I do. I know that very well.” Connor grinned.

Needless to say, it was one of the more memorable times they had spent together and Gavin told the story about how they both planned to propose on the same night to quite a few people including Tina, Chris and a good three quarters of the entire precinct.

“I still can’t believe that happened,” Gavin chuckled once things has calmed down and they were sitting once more. Connor had insisted upon paying the bill since he had been the one to bring up the idea of going to Panaino and Gavin had given up surprisingly easy. 

“Me neither,” Connor agreed. 

“So Hank didn’t say anything to you about my plan?” 

“Could you elaborate?” 

“Well, I wanna be a good guy and everything so I asked him for your hand in marriage because he’s pretty much your dad—and having him actually say something at the ‘say something or forever hold your breath’ moment would be fucking embarrassing. But he seemed fine with it.”

And then it dawned on Connor: that had been why Hank had looked at him funny when he spoke of his plan to propose to Gavin. He had known that Gavin was planning to do the exact same thing and had kept completely silent about it. 

“Gavin?”

“Yeah.”

“I told Hank about my plan to propose earlier today,” Connor said and watched in silence as Gavin was overcome by peals of laughter. It took a good few moments, along with a coughing fit, before Gavin finally got enough control over himself to speak.

“And he said nothing? He probably wanted something like this to happen because he’s got this weird way of getting revenge—y’know?”

“Should we plan for a summer wedding so he will have to suffer under the heat?” Connor asked innocently.

A not so innocent look passed across Gavin’s face. “That seems like a brilliant way to get revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in once day. Hell has probably frozen over. Whoops.


	5. 2048 - Married

Somewhere along the line things had gotten domestic. Disgustingly so. And Gavin was unsure as to whether or not he enjoyed it. On one hand, he had chosen to spend his holiday time with Connor instead of going out, but on the other, he was missing out on opportunity to get shitfaced with those that he called friends. 

Connor shifted, putting his head onto Gavin’s chest as they lay on the too-small couch—too small for one of them even. Yep. That definitely answered the question though. There was nothing better than spending his days with Connor. Which he usually did when they both had the time. 

Slowly, Connor smoothed out the crease that settled between Gavin’s eyebrows whenever he found himself concentrating on something—anything really. 

“What’s wrong, Gavin?” Connor asked, using Gavin’s full name despite how many times Gavin had asked him to use ‘Gav’ or something of the sort. But over the years he’d grown to love the way Connor said his name—as if he was pouring nearly ten years of friendship and five years of marriage worth of love into two syllables. An impossible feat that Connor somehow succeeded in every single time. 

“Ah, nothing. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing of importance.” Gavin shrugged as best he could while being semi-pinned underneath Connor. The topic was already over. 

“Alright—” that was another thing he loved about Connor, he just let things lie— “Would you like to do anything today?”

Christmas Eve meant that most shops would be closed or splitting at the seams with people struggling to get their last minute Christmas shopping done. It was a good thing that he and Connor were more organised than not, and they’d been done since before the first tones of ‘Jingle Bells’ had even hit the air. 

“We could just relax, maybe go for a walk?” 

For a brief second he saw Connor hesitate before he answered. “I am amenable, but you will most likely not agree to picking up Sumo...” he trailed off, punctuated by Connor’s hand mindlessly gliding through Gavin’s hair. 

“I mean, if you really want to but then we’d have to see Anderson—and he’s got that glare that’s just for me y’know—like I, like I stole his son from right under him or something and it’s like he’d staring through my fucking soul, I swear.”

“Have no worries. Forcing you to suffer under Hank’s scrutinising gaze is something I’ll reserve for another day,” Connor said. 

“Thank God.” He let out a sigh of relief. 

“I don’t understand why you act like you dislike Hank. I know that both of you are on friendly terms so the reason remains unclear to me.” Connor met his eyes for a moment.

“I don’t know—he just—there’s a disappointed dad mood about him and it makes me feel, y’know?” Gavin paused. 

“He could be considered your father as I see him as a father figure of sorts,” Connor suggested. 

Just the idea of that was— 

“No thanks, I’m not called that old goat ‘dad’.” 

“Shall we go for a walk now?” Connor asked. “The weather report says that right now will be the warmest part of the day as well as the foot traffic being minimal.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.”

A few minutes later and they were outside. To this day, Gavin still felt awkward holding Connor’s hand. He’d never been the most demonstrative of people and the idea of the general public being able to peer into his private like made him uncomfortable. However, the small smile that played at Connor’s lips made it worth it—as if he was proud and wanted the entire would to see that he was with Gavin Reed. 

And he loved it despite feeling inadequate and undeserving of Connor’s attention, nevermind his devoted love. Instead, he just swung their hands back and forth in time with their footsteps crunching in the snow, his hand gloved, Connor’s not. The ring on Connor’s hand still feeling freezing through the glove. 

“Hey, Con?” Gavin asked. 

“Yes?”

“Did I ever tell you that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Yes, and I’m glad we feel the same way.”

“No more count of how many times I’ve said that?”

Connor squeezed Gavin’s hand. “It is only logical to keep track of quantitative information.”

“Is that your way of saying that you’ll love me forever?” Gavin asked, quickly. 

“There is no need to act to worried about that.”

“So it’s a yes?”

“Yes, Gavin,” Connor replied. 

“Good.” 

The conversation slipped away from them like the leaves had done from the trees a few months prior. Normally, Gavin found himself uncomfortable when conversation lulled. For as long as he’d known, moments of silence, doing nothing, gaps between events had been his nemesis. He just had to fill up his time with productivity or else he’d get short-tempered and his fingers would itch to do something—anything.

But that all melted away when his fingers were interwoven with Connor’s, or even when they weren’t. When he was near Connor, he was content to do absolutely fuck all for hours upon hours. 

Truth be told, there wasn’t much to look at—just dirty snow and people passing by with their heads tilted away to avoid eye contact. 

“It’s a good thing people have realised that you guys aren’t so bad,” Gavin said as a means to start up conversation. 

“I do feel sorry for those that did not have the same support as I did.”

“Yeah. And remember the times when android hate ran rampant and they well, they took violence to a new level?” Even now, Gavin still shuddered at the thought of some of the scenes he’d worked on due to that. He continued, “We were still a new couple and if you ask me it was really fucking hard to see how people treated android-human partners.”

Gently, Connor let go of Gavin’s hand and slung it over Gavin’s shoulder—pulling them closer and making Gavin feel his height—not that he cared about the latter. This winter held more of a chill than usual and he readily welcomed contact with Connor. 

“I think that everyone is reluctant to change,” Connor mused. 

“But you guys were the ones aiming for it, weren’t you?”

“No, not everyone.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

A breeze rushed past and grappled at their clothes.

“Most androids were not for the change—those were the ones that did not suffer through emotional trauma—were not faced with the dilemma of following orders or disobeying.” Connor paused, as if he were taking a deep breath he did not need.

“Oh.”

“It’s alright. Without incentive to change, there would be none.”

“And we’d be stuck trying to rub sticks together. Trying to make fire.”

“Indeed. Would you like to get something to drink?” Connor jerked his head in the direction of a coffee stand with a rather bored looking attendant manning it. 

“How about hot chocolate with marshmallows?” Gavin suggested. 

“That sounds like an agreeable plan.”

So they walked slowly—close enough that they were permanently touching—to the stand. Once they, or rather, just Gavin, had ordered, Connor’s LED flickered yellow for a moment and a ding came from the register, indicating that the payment had been received. 

“You don’t have to pay for everything, dipshit.:

“Who else would I spend the money on though?” 

“I don’t know maybe yourself—I know for certain that my salary is a lot higher than yours.”

“I’ll still pay for you.”

“But why?”

“It makes me happy.”

Gavin tilted the paper cup towards Connor. 

“Thank you,” Connor said and dipped his finger in the hot chocolate and put it in his mouth. “I recommend that you should reduce your intake of sugar, Gavin.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re not my doctor.”

“However, it is in my best interest to keep you healthy for as long as possible.”

By now they had walked a short distance away from the stand.

“You just want me for the sex.” Gavin smiled, knowing full well that sex was not the reason. 

“The conversations I have with you are interesting—you make a great conversation partner.”

“So you don’t deny it.” He slipped his hand back into Connor’s.

“Are you enjoying your hot chocolate with two more spoons of sugar than average?” Connor abruptly changed the conversation and made Gavin laugh. 

“You little shit—you bet I’m enjoying it. All this sugar is going to kill me young but at least I’ll enjoy it. Thoroughly.” 

Yet another thing he loved thoroughly about their relationship: Connor gave as good as he got. Though over the years Gavin had mellowed, just a bit, Connor had always been able to banter with Gavin and he enjoyed that more than he would readily admit. Once Chris had joked that it was their way of flirting and apart from the odd suave moment from Connor—it was. 

“I’ll leave the task of navigating the stairs to you when you need help.”

“Jokes on you, the lift got fixed recently...How did we even get together anyways?” Gavin asked. He tipped the last half of his hot chocolate back and threw the empty cup in a nearby bin. 

“You commented ‘it’s a date’ whilst making plans for the next time we would meet up. Naturally, you brought more attention to it than necessary and keyed me in on how you felt. Which was a good thing as I felt the same at the time.” 

Gavin hummed his acknowledgement. They hadn’t walked far from their apartment—where their five cats were ready to accost them for food which Connor would willingly give despite his insistence that Connor was making his cats fat. Whereupon Connor would state the healthy weight for a domestic cat along with the exact weights of the cats in descending order, and to the decimal point. 

“Wasn’t it at the Christmas party Anderson forced you to go to?”

“That was when we bonded over the fact that my own kind disliked me.”

Shaking his head, Gavin said, “Fat load of shit—that’s what I think.”

“Unfortunately, I agree.” 

They’d had the conversation a million times. Gavin would bitch about how fucking stupid androids were if the ‘glorified toasters’ didn’t like someone such as Connor. And Connor would just agree, having heard the exact same rant on several occasions throughout the years—on a monthly basis. 

“Anyways, are you ready for tomorrow?” Gavin asked. 

“Yes, Gavin,” Connor replied in much the same tone that a teenager addressing an overprotective mom. “This morning I set out everything necessary for tomorrow, including clothes, in order to negate any stress that we would have before we go to Hank’s house for lunch.”

“I still don’t know how you roped me into going to old man geezer’s for more than thirty seconds.”

“You agreed because you could share your mother’s apparently ‘famous’ trifle and Hank would not say no to a dessert with enough brandy to get even the burliest of people drunk.”

Which was true. Gavin never drank brandy—in fact, he hated it—but no trifle was complete without a generous serving of brandy. Such as at least a quarter of the bottle.

“I guess so.”

Once more, Connor squeezed Gavin’s hand, his ring shining as much as the day they'd bought it. Yet, the gleaming ring was like holding a candle to the sun when compared to Connor that day, or Connor any day for that matter and Gavin would not ask for it to be any other way.

“Fuck off!” Gavin yelled as he walked into his apartment and was promptly tripped by Fucknugget—she did really deserve her name in that moment.

As did Connor if that devious smile was anything to go by. 

“I hate you—both of you,” he growled out from his position on the floor. 

Needless to say, Connor looked as smug as a cat and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys!


	6. 2055 - Hope

For the eight hundred and twenty-eighth time, Connor walked up and down the length of the sparsely decorated waiting room that served to only stress him more. Visiting hours were still a short while away and time was passing too slowly for his liking. He needed to see Gavin Reed. 

There was no doubting that his LED was a disturbed red, spinning continuously in a circle like his pacing, and just as impossible for him to get away from. 

First he checked his internal clock, then he checked his phone, then Gavin’s, then he looked at the clock at the wall and the other one down the hall—still five more minutes until eleven, until he could go in and see how Gavin was doing. 

Earlier that day he had tried to go to work mere hours after the ambulance had carted Gavin away—a gunshot wound to the abdomen and another to his upper thigh. To Connor, it hadn’t looked good and he’d spent the next few hours loitering around the hospital and only putting himself into more of a panic until it was time to go to work and he decided that he might as well be useful. 

Upon walking into the Detroit Police Department, Connor had known that he should be taking the day off instead of going to work but he found himself unable to stop thinking about Gavin, worrying about him and if he’ll be okay. In other words, Connor needed a distraction. 

But that hadn’t lasted long. When Captain Fowler saw him at his desk he ordered Connor to go home and rest on pain of being fired—Captain Fowler would never do that but Connor listened to him and left anyways, barely meeting Hank’s eyes as he scurried out of the precinct and into the freezing air of Detroit. 

Sitting down in the chair he’d occupied for the last hour, Connor’s posture was tenser than usual and he had a feeling that he would need a top up on thirium much sooner than anticipated because of that. Even sitting down he still needed to do something so he fished his coin out of his pocket and began to idly play with it. He hadn’t done that in years but still kept the coin with him as a good luck charm of sorts. 

The sound of the coin as he tossed it around and spun it calmed him, along with the feel of it dancing along his fingertips. While it didn’t curb any of the anxiety that suffocated him, it sure did help to get his mind off of things and make the present infinitesimally easier to bear. 

When the second hand on the hospital’s clock hit the number twelve, Connor stood like a bolt of lightning and was through the doors that the nurses were still in the process of opening. 

Gavin was in bed 14—he scanned the surrounding area until he found the metal sign above the bed that denoted where he was and made a beeline towards it. He had to see if Gavin was okay, he just had to.

If Connor had the same general disposition towards swearing like Hank or Gavin, he would have sworn in his description of Gavin. In fact, he was allowed to swear every now and then and the circumstances permitted it.

Because Gavin looked like shit, he really fucking looked like shit. 

The amount of wires attached to Gavin must have been uncomfortable and the constant beeping of the ECG annoying. But that wasn’t what really got to Connor. 

What got to him was the way that Gavin looked. His normal olive complexion had withered away and left him not dissimilar to a sheet of newspaper. His mouth was slack as he slept and his normally ordered stubble unkempt. Overall, Gavin did not look good and a quick glance at his medical file seconded that. Just glancing at the list of medications running through Gavin’s veins made Connor queasy. 

Quietly, he picked up the metal chair that sat crookedly a few steps away from Gavin’s bed and placed it as close as he could to the bed. The chair was uncomfortable—even for Connor—but he paid it no mind. All that was important to him was that he was there, sitting next to Gavin. He was able to clasp the hand without the bulky pulse oximeter in both of his, carefully placing his fingers so as not to disturb the drip that was attached to his wrist. 

The mattress felt too thin and uncomfortable against Connor’s forehead and once more he wished that Gavin didn’t have to be in such a situation—one that could have been easily avoided if Connor had been better, faster than he was. If he’d been more focused on what Gavin had been up to instead of what he was doing. 

However, it was as if the entire evening had been corrupted and he had trouble discerning what actually went wrong. There were large gaps in his memory, but the moments that he did remember were crystal clear and something that he doubted he would ever forget even if he tried to wipe the memories from his mind. 

Such as the moment that Gavin had been shot. As the sound of the gunshots reverberated throughout Connor’s system, Gavin had just… dropped and Connor’s entire world froze. Immediately, he’d rushed to Gavin’s side and called an ambulance. What happened next was forgotten and all he could recall were a scant few moments in the actual ambulance as everything went into overdrive at the thought of losing Gavin. 

Despite the fact that Connor had been alive for more than a decade, he had yet to experience something that shook him down to the core, something that made him cry. As he sat there, hunched over the side of the bed, hands gripping Gavin’s, he let the tears fall because there was nothing that he could do.

He had failed his mission—to keep Gavin safe. One of the only self-assigned missions he’d ever given himself, but the most important in his opinion, and he had messed it up. 

The minutes ticked past, punctuated by the endless beeping of the machines and the hustle and bustle of the nurses behind him. There was wasn’t anything that he could do to fix things or to help. He was absolutely useless in that moment and the idea felt like a giant weight that all around him, crushing him. 

Connor took a deep breath and the air aided his fans in cooling his overheating systems down. 

“I’m sorry, Gavin,” he said too quietly for anyone but Gavin, who wasn’t even awake, to hear. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

A fresh wave of tears welled up and dripped slowly down his face and onto the floor. His fingers traced patterns on Gavin’s hand. The machine continued. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Lifting up his head, Connor just stared at Gavin’s face and stared as he breathed in and out. There was no way that he would be able to cope with this. Never in his entire life had things gone so wrong. Never. 

When visiting hours were over, Connor simply stood and walked out the surgical intensive care unit after a whispered goodbye to Gavin. Though he’d be back once the afternoon visiting hours rolled around. 

The next few days passed in much the same way. Returning to work was pure hell but at least it gave him something to do, even though he was distracted and only tasked with menial tasks that kept him at the precinct and off the field. While each evening he’d make his way to the hospital—he had to miss the morning and afternoon visiting hours because of work—and sit next to Gavin’s side, holding his hand, speaking quietly about various topics that interested the man including how each of his five cats were doing. 

To be honest, Connor had never really paid attention to tragedy and the holiday season at the same time. While he knew in theory that a special time like Christmas wouldn’t stop people from committing crimes, getting sick or dying, he had never thought that something would happen to him. Especially not when the holiday season equalled good things and happiness to him. 

But people didn’t wait and their anniversary came and went like the snowflakes that floated to the ground and melted under the tension of people that just kept on going, doing the same tasks each day, all day, every day. Never stopping, never ceasing. Not one of them pausing to think about the android that sat next to his husband’s side on Christmas day, statuesque, and just looking morosely at the man he loved. 

Not working on Christmas day itself didn’t mean much to Connor, but what did matter to him was the fact that he was able to visit Gavin during all three of the available visiting hours. Not long had passed but most of the nurses had begun to recognise him and would often smile sadly as their eyes followed him on his way to bed fourteen, Gavin’s bed. The bed where he lay unmoving, and Connor would have assumed that he was dead if he was unable to feel his pulse or monitor his breathing. 

The first time that Gavin’s finger twitch, Connor had chalked it up to himself shifting too much and causing it, but the back of his mind knew better. And when it happened again his thirium pump went into overdrive at the prospect of Gavin waking up. 

It didn’t happen immediately though and Connor watched in rapt fascination as Gavin slowly gained consciousness and opened one eye just a crack and made eye contact with Connor. The deep grey reminded Connor of summer thunderstorms that happened on days where the sweltering heat accumulated and grew in intensity until something just snapped and the heavens came pouring down—he could spend hours staring into them and he had forgotten how much he missed seeing them over the past few days. 

“Hello, Gavin. Do not put yourself under too much strain—you have been injured and are in the hospital,” Connor said. Gavin’s hand tightened around his and he said something intelligible. Which Connor wasn’t worried about since he was awake now and that meant things were getting better. 

A tidal wave of happiness washed over Connor and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling once more—for the first time ever, he cried from happiness. “I love you Gavin. I love you so much and I am so grateful that you are still alive.”

There were still hurdles in the future, but Connor refused to stamp down the hope that swelled in his chest and forced him to smile like a loon, which he seemingly always did around Gavin. Because future struggles did not matter and he could easily overcome any problems that arose with Gavin by his side. 

“I missed you,” Connor blurted out.

Christmas had never meant much to Conor and he often did Christmas related activities just for the novelty of them, but it felt as if he’d been given a gift by Gavin waking up and just being alright. Already, Gavin had drifted off back to sleep but that was no issue. 

As long as he could weave his fingers with Gavin’s and tell him how endless his love was each day, nothing was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finished before the end of the year and before the Convin Secret Santa posting is over! I'm screaming out of happiness. 
> 
> To those of you that made it here, thank you so much for reading this it means a lot to me ^^  
> And a happy new year! One more hour for me pfft--
> 
> Let's hope 2019 is a better one than 2018.
> 
> Have an awesome day!!  
> Sev

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are much appreciated. 
> 
> This is written as a part of the Convin Secret Santa 2018 and is for the wonderful BrightestStarInTheSky! I hope that you enjoy this!!   
> I still feel as if we should be pseudo enemies because of who are usernames are based off of but you're too good for that!!


End file.
